Hetarnia
by merry kirkland
Summary: es la segunda guerra mundial...y la historia de Narnia toma lugar con los personajes de Hetalia...au...no crosover..Usuk! y otras parejas...una oprtunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia, ni narnia me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: naa!, ninguna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

***Esto es una parodia**, no un crossover, no esperen ver a Edmund o a Peter.

***Parejas**:si, a mi me gusta que haya parejas, asi que lo hice posible.

-Usuk

-Franada

-Gerita

-Mención, de Suxfin , Grecia x Jap...

*Estoy al tanto que es una parodia, **pero aun asi, le hice unos cambios, la verdad fue para que todo saliera con más sentido.**

***Personajes:** asi los voy a manejar, aunque esten tomando los papeles de personajes de Narnia, podran variar en su actitud, y en algunas cosas, si no no serian, los adorados personajes de Hetalia.

-Alfred (tomando el papel de Peter)

-Elizabeta (el de Susan)

-Matthew (como Edmund) (les diej que podia variar)

-Feliciano y Lovino (como Lucy) preguntaran, ¿por que los dos?, pues muy buena pregunta...por que si algun día llego a hacer la parodia de El principe Caspian, veran porque los puse a los dos.

-¿Y Arthur, qué tiene que ver?...pues leanlo y descubranlo.

-Los demas personajes, los veran, cuando lean, supongo que estos solo son los más importantes.

***Edades:** las veran el el fic...pues aun no tengo algunas, pero estoy segura de que no van a variar tanto, asi que no habra shota, ni abuso de menores..eh Francis!

*Y por ultimo disfruntelo...esto es un regalo de Navidad, se que esta muy adelantado, pero...les sere honesta...las personas que han leido mis otros fics, saben de antemano, que no hago los capitulos muy largos...en esta ocasión no sera el caso...lo suvire por partes...partes que las distribuire en los días que faltan para navidad...así , que por eso lo estoy dejando desde ahorita...esto en su regalo de Navidad, le estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo, a parte de que estoy disfrutando mucho hacerlo para ustedes...

***Antes de que se me olvide...Eri!, se que tu no lees en esta pagina, y que por pasarmela contandote historias yaoi...te pervertido un poco...pero hoy te agradesco...pues gracias a ti...Hetarnia es posible...pues si no más recuerdo...fue una 16 de septiembre, que comenzamos a parodear, hetalizar y pervertir la historia de Narnia...así que esto fue posible gracias a ti...y pues sabes que por eso...tendras los adelantos en mi usb.**

* * *

><p>Eran aviones surcando el obscuro cielo…la ciudad de Londres, se veía amenazada otra vez por esos bombardeos…la paz y la calma eran cosas que ya no se podían ver.<p>

-Matt, amor aléjate de la ventana-decía la Señora Jones, que trataba de mantener la calma.

-Si mamá-el chico rubio obedeció a su madre, y se retiró de la ventana.

-¡The hero is here!-de repente apareció el mayor de los hijos, el cual tenía complejo de héroe, cabello rubio, con un extraño mechón anti gravedad, ojos azules, usaba gafas y era muy energético.

-Alfred-llamo su madre al mayor-Ve por tus hermanos, tenemos que ir al refugio.

-Oh, yes-y así se retiró de la sala, para ir por los menores.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato toda la familia se encontraba en el refugio.<p>

-Ve ̴, aquí no haya pasta, la pasta se quedó en la casa-lloraba uno de los menores, Feliciano.

-Bastardo, no te olvides de los tomates-reclamaba su hermano gemelo-como te puedes olvidar de los tomates.

-Tranquilos chicos-hablo su mamá-deberían estar tranquilos como su hermana Elizabeta…

-Ah!, se quedaron todos mis doujinshis en la casa-grito como histérica la joven, al ver que todo su material yaoi, corría peligro.

-Ah, olvídenlo-se rindió la señora.

-¿Qué va a pasar? Mami-pregunto Matt.

-El héroe los va a salvar a todos, iré con los nazis y los derrotare, porque conservo la calma y no tengo nada por lo que preocuparme.

Matthew, harto de la actitud de su hermano, se acero al oído de este, y le susurro-Arthur ¿tiene

refugio en su casa?

-What?, jamás se lo he preguntado, y si no tiene, tengo que ir a salvarlo-se puso de pie e intentó salir.

-A ¿Dónde crees que vas jovencito?-su madre lo tomo por la chamarra-La familia de Arthur tiene un refugio, no es necesario que salgas a buscarlo.

Alfred se sentó en el suelo.

La señora Jones, comenzó a ver a sus hijos, los cuales estaban…

-Ve ̴, y si le pasa algo a la pasta, y si la guerra termina con la pasta….

-Bastardo, no te preocupes solo por la pasta, piensa un poco en los tomates…

-Mi doujinshi R-18 de Hitler x Mussolini X Hirohito corre peligro….

-Y si Arthur se quedó dormido, por eso le dijo que tomar tanto té es malo, te relaja….

Sus hijos eran todo un caso, a diferencia de Matthew, que se encontraba hablando con su osito….

-Who?

-Matthew….

Olvidando tenía que sacarlos de ahí, esos niños tenían serios problemas.

* * *

><p>La estación se encontraba llena, mucha gente salía por un lado y por otro, había tristeza, miedo, angustia, felicidad, en resumen muchos sentimientos mezclados en ese lugar.<p>

-Oh, es genial que vengas con nosotros Iggy ̴

-Git, no me llames así.

Pronto estuvieron en la fila, donde revisarían sus boletos de abordar, para irse legos de la capital inglesa, a salvo de todos las intromisiones y ataques enemigos.

-Alfred, cuida a tus hermanos-sonrió su madre, mientras le arreglaba la chamarra-…y a Arthur.

-Creme que lo va a cuidar más a él, que a nosotros-susurro el joven de los ojos azul-violeta.

-Ok, mom-contesto, luego abrazo a su madre.

La madre se voltio con los pequeños gemelos-Feliciano, se fuerte, no caigas en la tristeza, sonríe, y se tan lindo como siempre lo has sido-le beso la frente, mientras amarraba el boleto a su gabardina-Lovino, tú se amable con los demás, trátalos bien y no comas tomates antes de ir a dormir.

-Si-el chico no quiso ver a su madre, le daría demasiada tristeza, y no lo quería demostrar.

La señora Jones, ahora fue con su única hija.

-Eli, pon un poco de orden con estos chicos, ya sabes como son.

-Si mamá-sonrió la castaña.

-Ah, y no acoses a Arthur, déjalo que este con Alfred a gusto sin necesidad de que les inventes un romance inexistente-dijo algo seria la mujer.

-Está bien-contesto resignada la chica.

-Matt, cielo-le arreglo la bufanda-tu, simplemente sonríe, se feliz y no dejes que nada te moleste-le dio un beso en la mejilla-...Kumajiro lo mismo para ti.

-Si mami-la abrazo.

Y por último la mamá de los chico se acercó a Arthur.

-Arthur, cuídate mucho, cualquier cosa que te hagan no dudes en decírmela.

-Claro Señora.

-Y por favor, trata de aguantar a Alfred, sé que a veces puede ser un dolor de cabeza, pero tiene buenos sentimientos.

-Sí, Señora Jones-contesto el ojiverde.

-Tu madre, me dijo que te cuidaras mucho y que te quiere.

-Lo sé, es una lástima que hoy tuviera guardia en el hospital, pero le podría decir que yo también la quiero.

-Claro, cielo-lo abrazo.

Y así, uno a uno fue mostrando su boleto, y subiendo al vagón que les correspondía.

Ya adentro buscaron su compartimento, y cuando lo hallaron se apresuraron a meterse, para poder despedirse desde la ventana de la Señora Jones.

-Ve ̴ arrivederchi mamá.

-Chigi ̴, nos vemos.

-Adiós mami, escribiré un fanfic para dártelo cuando regresemos.

-Bye mom, the hero te adora.

-Maple ̴ Alfred, deja de empujar, bye mommy

-Bloody hell, Alfred, no empujes, Good bye Miss Jones.

-Bye chicos, nos veremos pronto.

-Vaya el chico de ojos verde es muy educado-dijo una señora al lado de la madre de los Jones.

-Sí, es un encanto.

-Alfred, quítate gordo, no me puedo sentar.

-Hahaha, ven siéntate en las piernas del héroe, vas a ir más cómodo.

-Aléjate de mí, git.

-…Y algo me dice que será mi yerno, para cuando regresen.

* * *

><p>Por la ventana se podía apreciar los árboles, con sus diferentes tonalidades, sus diferentes troncos, de diferentes tamaños y texturas. Las nubes que formaban infinidad de formas, y los amplios parajes que se extendían ante sus ojos.<p>

-Mira kumachi, que lindas flores.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Matt- sonrió el mencionado.

Eli, ya había sacado su libreta, para ponerse a escribir su fic, para su madre.

Los gemelos, se habían quedado dormidos desde que inicio el viaje. Mientras Arthur se durmió apenas unos minutos, al igual que Alfred.

Las horas pasaban en el expreso, niños de todas las edades iban de un lugar a otro…las paradas eran continuas, dejando a unos tres, cinco niños en algún lugar desconocido…luego el tren volvía a avanzar, solo para dejar a otro grupo de niños en algún otro lugar perdido en la nada.

En esos momentos nadie preguntaba la localización del lugar, ni como seria su estancia ahí…no, todos pensaban en sus familias, como estaría en esos momentos…y cuando podrían volver a verlas.

Por las ventanas los colores verdes predominaban a la vista, el tren avanzaba tranquilo, entre parajes alejados de civilización, a algún lugar digno de una maravillosa aventura…

* * *

><p><em><strong>̴Hetarnia ̴<strong>_

* * *

><p>Las paradas ya no eran constantes, y eso les hacía pensar que ya no había muchos niños abordo.<p>

Pronto el tren comenzó a bajar la velocidad, y cuando lo hizo completamente, el encargado dio el anuncio de la parada.

Los niños Jones, junto con Arthur, tomaron sus pertenecías y se bajaron del expreso.

El tren volvió a andar, y así los jóvenes vieron cómo se alejaba, si esperaban podrían verlo desaparecer entre los árboles, y pronto no quedaría nada a la vista.

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon las pisadas de un caballo, voltearon su mirada, para encontrarse con lo que sería su transporte.

Era un caballo café, que jalaba una carreta…y esta era dirigida por una mujer de cabello castaño corto, adornado con una cinta verde, como sus ojos.

-Hola-saludo la señora al detenerse enfrente de los chicos-wow son tan lindos todos-sonrió.

Los chicos la saludaron uno a uno y cuando terminaron de presentarse, Bel, que era nombre de la mujer, volteo a ver las pertenencias de los chicos

-¿Y sus demás cosas?

-Esto es todo lo que traemos-explico Elizabeta.

-Eso es triste-dijo la belga-pero bueno suban, todavía tenemos un largo recorrido por delante.

Y así los chicos subieron su equipaje al carruaje, para luego subir ellos.

En si el lugar no estaba tan lejos, y después de un rato pudieron ver la construcción, donde se hospedarían, alzarse imponente y misteriosa ante sus multicolores ojos.

-Bienvenidos, el profesor los ha de estar esperando-hablaba la chica, mientras los guiaba por el vestíbulo-solo les advierto, que no es bueno que lo molesten, no hagan demasiado ruido…

Y todos voltearon a ver a Alfred.

-Ya no dejan a un héroe expresarse como es debido-susurro el joven ojiazul.

-…y sin contar ese detalle, pueden divertiste -sonrió la mujer-en un instante les mostrare sus habitaciones.

Y así la belga se retiró dejándolos solos.

-Quiero ir a casa, ve-empezó Feliciano.

-Yo también, aquí se nota que no hay tomates-prosiguió Lovino.

-No se preocupen, el héroe sabe que aquí nos divertiremos mucho-puso su pose heroica-no vieron, afuera hay enormes espacios para correr, jugar y divertirse…os aseguro que no la pasaremos increíble.

* * *

><p>-"Os aseguro que nos la pasaremos increíble"-ese era Arthur, imitando la voz de Alfred, mientras todos veían como llovía por la ventana-git.<p>

-Yo que me acuerde, a ti no te molestan los días así Iggy-le sonrió.

-Pues, la verdad no me molestan, pero es más divertido molestarle un rato.

-Eres malo-dramatizo el chico de gafas.

-Hey, chicos-llamo Eli-dejen su tensión sexual de un lado, y vengan, tenemos que buscar una forma de divertirnos en lo que pasa la lluvia.

Así todos se acercaron, inclusive Alfred, que venía feliz y Arthur que maldecía y estaba sonrojado.

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?-pregunto malhumorado Lovino.

-Etto, yo creo que podríamos…

-¡Yo dijo que a los superhéroes!

-Cállate, git.

-Insisto, podríamos….

-Podremos leer fics.

-¡No!, al héroe no le gustan…mucho.

-Yo dijo que podríamos jugar…

-Ve ̴, juguemos a las escondidillas.

-¡Yeah!

-It´s ok.

-No es como leer fics, pero está bien.

-…a las escondidillas-dijo Matthew, la cual era la idea que quería decir desde el inicio, pero ahora no podía decir nada todos salían de la habitación.

-Who?-pregunto su osito (?).

-Matthew.

* * *

><p>La voz de Alfred resonaba por todo el lugar, le toca contar, y en esos momentos se encontraba en el número 32.<p>

Arthur corrió a esconderse a dentro detrás de una gran cortina, con varias caídas y diferentes tipos de telas.

Elizabeta, se escondió en un baúl, que estaba en uno de los pasillos.

Lovino se refugió debajo de una mesa, en la cocina, estaba buscando tomates.

Matthew, realmente sabía que no tenía que hacer gran cosa, así que solo se acurruco en una esquina, detrás de un sillón.

Feliciano, decidió entrar en una de las habitaciones más alejadas del cuarto en donde Alfred se encontraba contando…el lugar era muy amplio, no tenía muebles…a excepción de un armario cubierto por una polvorienta sabana.

* * *

><p>-Aunque no estén listo, allá voy-era el ojiazul avisando que ya había terminado su conteo.<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano, sentía curiosidad por el ropero del cuarto.<p>

-A lo mejor tiene pasta a dentro, ve ̴

El chico se acercó, tomo la sabana con una de sus manos, y jalo de esta….la caída de la sabana contra el mueble fue lenta, casi mágica…y así los misterios poco a poco se revelarían.

El ropero era muy lindo, con finos tallados, un gran trabajo de siglos atrás.

El chico de los ojos miel, tomo la perilla dela puerta y jalo…observo y se encontró con que había un sinfín de abrigos de diferentes colores y tamaños, pero no se veía nada de pasta.

Se metió al armario, para buscar en la obscuridad; se adentró un poco y la puerta se cerró.

-¡Ve ̴!-se asustó, pero aun así continua su búsqueda.

Camino otro poco, y eso se le hiso extraño

-Este armario está muy grande.

Dando otros pasos, comenzó a sentir una sensación, que no era por los abrigos, no, esta sensación era más áspera, ¿acaso era un pino?

De repente comenzó a ver una luz, un extraño resplandor blanco, y fue cuando vio ramas colándose en el ropero.

Eso no era normar, no, claro que no…y pronto sin esperarlo…ante él se expandía un nevado paisaje, lleno de árboles de grandes tamaños.

-Ve ̴

Eso era como una postal navideña, era un sueño, o una alucinación.

Sentía mucho frio, y su rizo se le congelaba, pero aun así, sin pensar en sus hermanos, camino un poco.

Ahora frente a él, había un gran farol, con una tenue luz y lleno de nieve.

El metal del farol, estaba frio, cubierto por una casi nula capa de escarcha…se acercó un poco, y casi como una tentación pego su lengua al frio y negro metal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-se escuchó una escandalizada y varonil voz.

Feliciano trato de voltearse para ver de quien se trataba, pero era demasiado tarde su lengua se había pegado al farol. Desesperado comenzó a llorar, tratando de zafarse, pero no podía

-¡Adyudafe!- pidió ayuda, pero más bien se había escuchado como su hermano Alfred, cuando comía hamburguesas.

-Espera, no te muevas- pronto sintió como era vertida agua tibia en su legua, para después sentir unos fuertes brazos en sus hombros tirando para atrás.

Y así, quedo libre.

-Gracias, ve ̴-volteo para ver quién era el que lo había ayudado, y cuál sería su sorpresa, para encontrarse con…

-¡Ve ̴!, un monstro, no me comas no me comas-se hiso bolita en el suelo, rogando por su vida.

-…-su misterioso ayudante no comprendía lo que pasaba, así que fue lo tomo de la camisa y lo levanto.

El otro seguía rogando.

-No te hare nada, pero deja de llorar así.

-Ve ̴-se tranquilizó, y así el extraño lo coloco en el suelo-¿Qué eres?

-Yo, yo soy un fauno.

Feliciano lo vio, y ahora se acordaba de esa criatura, que había visto en uno de los libros del amigo de su hermano, Arthur, esos libros de hadas, unicornios, y cosas raras.

Volvió a ver al extraño, de arriba a bajo, era rubio, con ojos azules, más claros que los de Alfred, tenía un rostro serio….llevaba solo una bufanda negra, y tenia de la cintura para abajo como cabra, de un pelaje café obscuro.

-¿Y tú eres un hijo de Adán?

-Ve ̴, mi padre se llama Jonathan Jones.

-Dijo-palmeándose la cabeza-¿si eres un humano?

-Sí, aunque mi fratello a veces dice que trago pasta como bestia-sonrió inocentemente, causando el sonrojo en las mejillas del fauno, ante esa muestra de idiotez y ternura.

Feliciano se quedó viendo el lugar-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Qué dónde estás?, esto es Hetarnia (Parodia de Narnia), de donde está el farol, hasta el castillo de Creer-para-ver (Parodia de Cair Parabel).

-Ve ̴, eso es mucho.

-¿Y tú de dónde viniste?

-Yo, de mi casa, ¿por qué?

El fauno se golpeó la cabeza de nuevo-Bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Feliciano-dijo muy sonriente.

Y el fauno pensó que ese era el nombre más lindo que había escuchado en años; pero algo no lo dejaba en paz en su mente.

-Yo me llamo Ludwig-volteo para un lado y para otro del lugar, como si buscara algo.

-Ve ̴.

-Te has de estar congelando, ven tenemos que ir a mi casa, te daré chocolate caliente y unos wust.

-¿Y tienes pasta?

-Por montón.

Y así Ludwig, le tomo la mano al de cabello castaño anarajadisco; las mejillas de Feliciano se sonrojaron, y no precisamente por el frio.

El camino hasta la casa del fauno fue agradable, y pronto llegaron la casita que era un tronco de árbol, muy grande.

* * *

><p>Ya adentro, Ludwig encendía la chimenea, mientras Feliciano comía un plato de pasta.<p>

-Dime Feliciano, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-Ve ̴quince-tomo un sorbo del chocolate que le dio el fauno-¿Y tú?, ¿cuál es tu edad?

Ludwig, volteo su mirada a la repisa del mueble…su azules orbes se posaron en la foto de su padre, alguien muy parecido a él…físicamente.

-Tengo 19.

El chico sonrió, y siguió degustando lo que el ojiazul le dio; mientras en la mente del fauno, muchos pensamientos se aglomeraban, uno tras otro.

-Feliciano...-se mordió la lengua-..¿Te…gustaría escuchar un pieza de música hetarniana?

-Ve ̴, claro que me gustaría.

El fauno, tomo de la repisa una caja, de donde caco una flauta de madera, algo que el ojimiel, jamás había visto en su vida.

Indeciso Ludwig, comenzó con la melodía, era algo lenta, hipnotizadora…y poco a poco, con cada nota Feliciano, iba perdiendo su razón, el sueño lo vencía.

El rubio, tocaba la melodía, inmune a sus efectos…a su maldición, oyó como la taza rodaba de las manos del menor, y se hacía añicos en el piso. Su mirada se volvió a posar en el retrato de su padre, aquel de amable sonrisa y dulce mirada…la cual ahora era acusadora.

La melodía ceso, y una ráfaga de viento cruzo por el lugar, apagando el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Feliciano, despertó, abrió poco a poco esos comprensivos ojos, los cuales se quedaron fijos en los misteriosos ojos del fauno…fue un momento… ambos sintieron toda una vida, un maravillosos momento…y fue en ese instante en que Ludwig, supo que todo estaba mal, él estaba mal…y se tenían que apresurar.

-Feliciano, ¿en todo el tiempo que llevas aquí, no te has preguntado, porque todo está congelado?

-Ve ̴

-Es la maldición de la bruja, aquí siempre es invierno…y ahora ella sabe que estas aquí.

Feliciano abrió grandes sus ojos…y segundos después se encontraba siendo jalado por el fauno en medio de la nieve.

Pronto pudo divisar el farol.

-Solo tienes que regresar, por donde viniste, todo estará bien.

-Gracias, Ludwig-y menciono el nombre con ternura.

Y así, corrió hasta donde iniciaba el ropero, viendo al fauno, sus ojos, sus expresiones, su apariencia, solo sonrío antes de darse la vuelta.

Ludwig, solo lo vio partir, y algo de él, de ese frio y solitario ser, se fue con aquel hijo de Adán.

* * *

><p>Choco contra la puerta del closet, y cayó al piso. No se escuchaba ruido alguno, a excepción de la voz de Alfred.<p>

-Aunque no estén listo, allá voy-era el ojiazul avisando que ya había terminado su conteo.

¿Qué pasaba?, ¿Acaso nadie se había dado cuenta de que no estaba?

Salió corriendo de la habitación del misterioso y extraño ropero.

-¡Regrese!-comenzó a gritar animadamente-Estoy de vuelta, ve ̴.

Elizabeta salió del baúl, algo preocupada por su hermano menor, Matthew, también salió de su "escondite", al igual que Arthur, ya que estos tres se encontraban escondidos muy juntos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto la chica.

-Ve ̴, regrese, me fui pero ya estoy aquí.

-¿Pero a dónde te fuiste?-ese fue Arthur.

-A un lugar muy bonito, lleno de nieve, donde conocí a un fauno, ve ̴-el único que lo escuchaba algo entusiasmado ere el joven ojiverde-…pero el lugar está controlado por una perversa bruja.

-Hahaha, te has estado juntando con Artie, ¿verdad?-decía Alfred, que llegaba a lugar con los demás- ya sabes, que no deberías hacerlo, Arthur aún cree en los unicornios.

-Git, ellos existen, y son muy lindos-contesto enojado el chico.

-Hahaha, entonces han de ser tan lindos como tú.

-Cállate, git.

Y así los dos jóvenes se fueron del lugar peleando.

-Bueno, creo que el juego termino-declaro Eli-mejor sigo a esos dos.

-Pero, es verdad lo que dijo.

-Feliciano, un juego a la vez-contesto la chica-mejor ve a buscar a Lovino.

-Ve ̴-el ojimiel se resignó, y fue a hacer lo que su hermana le pidió.

* * *

><p>Después de eso, no volvieron a hacer nada juntos. Y aunque era su gemelo, Lovino tampoco le creyó a Feliciano…porque lo que él decía, era simplemente…imposible.<p>

* * *

><p>Esa noche el ojimiel, se encontraba inquieto en la cama, no podía dormir…porque se sentía mal de que nadie le creyera.<p>

Se volteo y vio a su gemelo dormir tranquilamente.

Así que tomo la decisión de volver a ese cuarto, entran en el armario…y comprobar que todo lo que vio en la mañana era verdad.

Suavemente se sentó en la cama, busco unas botas y se las coloco; llevaba la pijama, así que solo necesitaría un suéter.

Una vez listo, salió del cuarto.

Caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos, no quería despertar a sus hermanos y mucho menos al profesor.

No tardó mucho en hallar la habitación y decidido abrió la puerta…inmediatamente sintió una briza frio…y supo que era momento de sonreír.

* * *

><p>Matthew, se encontraba saliendo del baño, lo había agarrado la necesidad en plena noche.<p>

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al salir del baño, encontrar a Feliciano rondando por los pasillos; sin pensarlo un minuto, decidió ver a donde iba, la verdad tenía que estar al pendiente de su hermano menor, aunque solo fuera por un año.

Los sigue un poco, pues el ojimiel pronto llego a su destino, el cual era una habitación que nunca había visto.

Fue rápido a meterse ahí, pero lo único que alcanzo a ver fue a Feliciano entrando en armario.

¿Para qué su hermano se metería en un armario a esa hora de la noche?

Al final, quería averiguarlo, al fin no tenía mucho sueño.

Se acercó al ropero, lo abrió…y…sorpresa, ahí no estaba su hermano.

-¿Feliciano?-lo llamo con su suave voz, pero la respuesta jamás llego.

-Feli… ¿estás ahí?

Nada.

-Maple ̴ esto no es gracioso.

Poco a poco se comenzó a meter, descubriendo que el ropero era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba por afuera.

Camino otro poco, y lo único que sentía era el rose de los abrigos contra su rostro.

Daba otro paso, y el frio lo comenzaba a alcanzar, ¿qué estaba pasando?...ese era su cuestionamiento…cuando tropezó, contra ¿ramas?...y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver…

-Maple ̴ esto es…nieve.

Adoraba la nieve, y ese lugar era realmente como un sueño era hermoso…pero por el momento tenía que encontrar al castaño, antes, antes que le pasara algo.

Se topó con un farol, lo cual se le hiso extraño, ese no era lugar para algo así.

Lego pronto a, lo que sería un camino, claro si no estuviera lleno de nieve.

De repente comenzó a escuchar un suave galopeo, y como si algo fuese arrastrado.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto al viento.

Pero pronto su respuesta fue aclarada, cuando un trineo, jalado por ciervos blancos se paró frente a él.

-¡Quien ha osado entrar en mis tierras!-pregunto el dueño del trineo, mientras se bajaba de este.

El joven rubio, no sabía qué hacer, tenías ganas de correr, pero ¿a dónde?

-Eh, dicho, quien ha osado entrar en mi propiedad.

Temeroso, alzo la vista-Yo…señor.

Al subir su mirada, se encontró con unos azules ojos, pertenecientes a un joven, de no más de veinte años, de cabellera rubia larga, amarrada en una coleta; un joven con una semi-barba, casi nada, y vestido con un traje blanco, con la camisa desabotonada los primeros botones, una larga capa, de seguro hecha de piel de un animal…y en sus cabellera había una fina corona plateado.

-Oh, mon ami, que tenemos por aquí- el mayor se acercó a Matt, tomándolo la barbilla, para poder mejor su rostro.

-Un fils d'Adam…-pronuncio algo preocupado el de habla francesa.

-…lo siento, ya me iba, solo estoy buscando a mi hermano.

-¿Son más en tu familia?

-…oui, somos mis cuatro hermanos y yo.

-Podrías explicarte.

-Somos, Alfred el mayor, Eli, yo y luego los dos gemelos.

-¿Gemelos?

-Oui.

El mayor parecía estar interesado en ese aspecto.-Y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Matt…Matthew.

-Que lindo nombre.

-Merci.

-Y sabes francés.

-Oui.

-Dime, ¿tienes hambre?

-..oui…- y era la verdad, en la cena no se había sentido muy bien, así que no ceno mucho…y ahora tenía un poco de hambre.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Ah?

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?, tu solo dime-le guiño un ojo, haciendo sonrojar al chico.

-…unos panqueques…-contesto tímidamente.

El extraño del trineo, saco un frasquito, el cual tenía una diminuta rosa adentro, flotando en un líquido algo azulado….lo destapo…y vertió unas cuantas gotas en la nieve…después donde las gotas habían caído, apareció un platón con unos panqueques.

Matthew, solo pudo abrir muy grandes sus ojos, eso lo dejo asombrado.

-¿Algo más que te gustaría?

-ah…miel de sirope…-volvió a mencionar suavemente.

Y el ojiazul, volvió a tirar unas gotas en el suelo, donde apareció una linda botellita de cristal, con ese dulce líquido adentro. Después se agacho a recoger las cosas, y gentilmente dárselas al menor.

-Merci- agradeció lindamente Matt, causando una casi hemorragia nasal al otro.

-Y dime, ¿tienes frio?-pregunto mientras se sentaba en su trineo.

-…un poco…

-Pues ven, siéntate aquí-señalo sus piernas.

Matthew lo dudo un poco, pero lo mejor era no hacer enfadar al otro, quien sabe que cosas le podía hacer.

Se subió al trineo, y se paró en frente del mayor; quien al verlo dudando, y con esa carita tan linda…lo tomo de la mano, jalándolo, para sentarlo en sus piernas, y cubrirlo con su abrigo.

-Etto…-susurro el menor-…no quiero sonar grosero… ¿pero quién es usted?

-Yo, mon ami, soy el brujo blanco Francis…rey de toda Hetarnia.

Francis, volteo a ver al chico, que comía animadamente sus panqueques…era un niño muy lindo y tierno…y no, él no podía pensar eso.

-Matthew, como sabrás, yo soy muy apuesto como para casarme con alguien…así que no tengo hijos, algún día tendré que dejarle el trono a alguien-sonrió-y ese alguien me gustaría que fueses tú.

-¿Yo?-pregunto algo confundido el de orbes azul-violetas.

-Oui.

-¿Pero, por qué yo?

-Porque jamás había conocido a un niño, tan lindo, tan educado…y además sabes francés…eso lo hará mucho más fácil-lo miro alegremente.

Algo dentro de Matthew, le decía que eso no era bueno…pero al ver esos ojos azules…que lo miraban con algo de ternura…solo quería quedarse.

-Además, podrías traer a tus hermanos.

-¿Ellos también gobernarían?

-¿Te molestaría?

-Etto, no…pero estoy seguro de que nadie se daría cuenta de que yo existo.

-Yo si me doy cuenta, y estoy seguro de que cuando todo habitante de Hetarnia se dé cuenta…tú serás un gran gobernante, aparte, tus hermanos, solo vendrían a hacerte compañía, no creo que estén a tu nivel.

Matt, se sintió, ¿feliz?, acaso en ese lugar, no será la sombra de Alfred, por primera vez podría resaltar…acaso ahí, podría ser alguien.

-Así que mon ami, ¿qué dices?

-Oui-dijo animado el chico.

-Bien, solo tienes que traerme a tus hermanos, y asunto arreglado.

-Merci Mossie Francis-el chico lo dijo con tanta ternura, que casi provoca una hemorragia nasal al francés.

-Matt, dime cuántos años tienes.

-Dieciséis, señor-dijo después de bajarse del trineo.

-Bueno, nos vemos.

Y así el trineo se alejó.

* * *

><p>-Hohohoho, dieciséis años, yo tengo diecinueve, no veo por qué no darle "amour" a esa cosita.<p>

* * *

><p>Matthew, por su parte, intento volver a lo que estaba, antes de que Francis llegara; buscar a su hermano.<p>

Camino otro poco, hacia el farol, tal vez Feliciano ya había regresado.

-Matthew, ve ̴.

El mencionado volteo para encontrarse con el castaño.

-Feliciano, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ve ̴, fui con el fauno Ludwig…él está bien, la bruja Francis, no le hiso nada.

-¿Bruja Francis?, ¿qué no es brujo?

-Ve ̴, si, es una bruja, o brujo, no sé pero es quien que gobierna sobre Hetarnia, pero do debería hacerlo, pues sumergió a Hetarnia en un crudo invierno.

Eso no le estaba gustando a Matt.

-Pero ve ̴, tu viniste, así que no es un sueño…vamos a decirle a los demás.

El menor, tomo la mano del rubio, jalándolo hasta que llegaron al dormitorio, de los chicos.

* * *

><p>-Matt, lo vio, fue a Hetarnia.<p>

Alfred, que se estaba despertando, volteo a ver al mencionado-¿Eso es cierto Matt?

-Yo etto…-Matt sabía que el brujo Francis no era un apersona de fiar, pero…le había contado de una vida que le gustaría probar…pero si decía que si…tal vez Alfred, podía arruinarlo como siempre, lo mejor sería estar en Hetarnia solo.-…lo siento, pero no sé de qué habla Feliciano.

-Pero Matthew, ve ̴, tú estabas conmigo, tu entraste-los ojos del ojimiel, comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-…Matt, tú no eres así, tu nunca mientes-y con eso salió del cuarto corriendo.

Los demás, salieron en búsqueda de uno de los gemelos, mientras el ojivioleta se quedaba triste en la habitación.

-Lo lamento Feli-susurro con su suave voz-pero…por primera vez yo quiero ser alguien.

...

* * *

><p>¿Bien, qué les parecio?<p>

Ya que lo leyerón, puedo poner...

-Arthur, sis e dieron cuenta...es el amigo de Alfred...asi que es muy verstil, puedo tomar varias escenas...y puede tener propios dialogos, muy por aparte de la pelicula o el libro...ademaás, como ya comente en la parte de las aclaraciones...si algun día llego a hacer la secuela de esta parodia...veran que si Arthur es el amigo, se acoplara super facil a la historia.

Lo se, lamento que los personajes sean asi...pero son Hetalianos, no se puede cambiar su personalidad.

¿Entonces?, ¿qué tal?...¿A alguien le gusto?...¿alguien quiere la contunuación?

Solo hagamelo saber...y ùes la verdad espero que les haya agradado esta loca historia...y pues si es así nos veremos en el proximo capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ni hetalia, ni Narnia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: ninguna.**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte (La casa del fauno)<strong>

A diferencia el día anterior, ahora se encontraba muy soleado, y los chicos habían decidido ir a jugar a afuera.

-Git, presta atención-decía el ojiverde.

-¿Ah?, claro Iggy-contesto el mayor, el cual, junto con los demás se encontraban jugando baseball, bueno aunque claro Feliciano, no estaba de ánimos, porque al parecer esa mañana cuando se despertaron, nadie quería tocar el tema de anoche y eso lo ponía muy triste.

Arthur lanzo la pelota, para que Alfred la bateara, pero al parecer olvido que este tenía bastante fuerza, y la pelota salió volando por los aires cuando estuvo en contacto con el palo de madera; al final todos vieron como la pelota chocaba contra uno de los cristales de la casa.

-Idiota…

* * *

><p>Entraron rápido a la casa, para ver los daños.<p>

La ventana que rompieron había sido una del pasillo, donde ayer estaban jugando a las escondidillas, además aparte de que rompieron el cristal de la ventana, tiraron una armadura, que se encontraba de adorno en ese corredor.

-Eres un tonto-dijo Arthur.

-Si tú no la hubieras lanzado de esa forma-se defendió el acusado.

-¿Yo?...yo la lance bien…el que tiene que aprender a batear lejos de las ventanas eres tú.

-Cejón.

-Idiota.

-Amargado.

-Malcriado.

-¡Consíganse una cama!-grito la joven, de ojos verdes.

-What the h…-pero el amigo de la familia, no pudo terminar su reclamo, pues en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían al lugar donde estaban.

-Ve ̴ nos van a regañar-comenzó a temblar el ojimiel.

-Tenemos que…-fue interrumpido Matthew.

-¡Escondernos!-grito Alfred.

-Estoy de acuerdo-comento el ojiverde.

-Metámonos a una habitación de por aquí-sugirió Eli.

-Maldición, yo no iré con ustedes, es su problema no el mío-comento Lovino.

-Pero frattelloo, ve ̴

-No, nada de frattello-y así Lovino, se retiró del lugar para ir a buscar tomates en la cocina.

El resto de los chicos, caminaban por el pasillo, pero el plan no iba tan bien, pues no contaban con que varias de las habitaciones se encontrarían cerradas bajo llave.

Los pasos aumentaban al igual que su desesperación por ser castigados.

Con sus últimas esperanzas abrieron una de las habitaciones casi al final del pasillo, y al entrar vieron el misterioso armario.

-Vamos metámonos ahí-señalo Eli al ver el gran ropero.

-Ni loco me metería en un armario con este tarado-Arthur señalo al ojiazul.

-Ni yo contigo-señalo el mencionado-…bueno no después de lo de la otra vez.

El de cejas pobladas se sonrojo a más no poder ante el último comentario-Git, te dije que olvidaras ese incidente.

-¡Chicos! después arreglan sus problemas hormonales, ahora entren ahí-amenazo la de cabello castaño, tomando a los mencionados y empujándolos adentro de aquel obscuro hueco, luego le dio paso a los otros dos, para ella pasar al final e ir cerrando la puerta poco a poco.

Arthur había quedado al frente y de espaldas a Alfred, así que con sus manos iba empujándolo para que se hiciera para atrás, y así permitir que los dos más pequeño cupieran mejor.

Alfred, sentía los leves empujones del ojiverde, así que al ser el del fondo fue retrocediendo poco a poco, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al no sentir el fondo del armario.

-Iggy-susurro al oído del rubio mediano-el armario es inmenso.

-Sí, sí lo que digas-contesto con desinterés-tu solo sigue retrocedie…-pero no pudo terminar su frase, pues en ese momento escucho como el cuerpo del de gafas caía, en ese instante volteo, y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían...el armario no tenía fondo, pero si una hermosa vista de un paraíso congelado que se alzaba imponente frente a ellos.

Alfred había perdido el equilibrio con una de las raíces de los pinos, lo que lo hiso tropezarse, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al sentir el frio y blando piso en donde caía-Acaso…Iggy, mira es nieve.

-Si-dejo el mencionado hipnotizado por el increíble lugar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-preguntaba la castaña, sin poder apartar sus ojos del blanco piso.

-Ve ̴ es Hetarnia-hablo de repente el de ojos miel, alegre ante la esperanza de que por fin le creyeran.

-¿Heta…qué?-pregunto Arthur algo confundido con el nombre.

-Hetarnia, ve ̴-sonrió el menor de todos- les dije que exista, y además Matt también vino.

El mencionado, no sabía que decir, pues era verdad que ya había ido, como también era que había mentido.

-…etto…yo…-intento decir algo cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él, pero era imposible, él nunca había dicho una mentira.

-Oh, Matt ¿por qué nos mentiste?-pregunto tranquila pero sería le chica.

-Yo…-tratado de buscar una respuesta.

-Brother, decir mentiras jamás te hará un héroe como yo.

Matthew apretó sus puños, ahí estaba de nuevo ese ligero enojo que le partía el pecho…otra vez su hermano tratando de hacerse el hijo estrella de la familia, y el…el como el don nadie.

-Pídele una disculpa a Feli-comento su hermana.

-Lo siento… Feli, no fue mi intensión, es solo que creí…etto…que era un sueño…pero…

-No hay problema, ve ̴…todo está bien-sonrió el chico.

-Hahaha, ahora que todo está resuelto, vamos a ver qué tal esta este lugar.

-Git, yo diría que regresáramos -sugirió Arthur-…además Lovino se quedó y…

-Ve ̴, les mencione que aquí hay faunos.

-¡Que estamos esperando! Let´s go-dijo entusiasmado el de ojos verdes, mientras tomaba el brazo de Alfred y como niño pequeño lo jalaba para que avanzara.

-Hey chicos, sé que ustedes ahorita están en su momento de "calentura", pero yo creo que deberíamos cubrirnos-agrego Eli.

* * *

><p>Iban caminando rumbo a la casa del fauno; ahora llevaban puestos unos abrigos que tomaron del armario, así que no tenían frio.<p>

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, a pesar de que los guio Feliciano.

-Ve ̴, aquí es-señalo emocionado el chico, al ver la casa de su amigo.

-Wow, siempre quise ver la casa de un fauno-comentó alegre Arthur.

-Iggy, eres un nerd de la mitología, ¿lo sabias?

-Git, cállate-grito el mencionado-lo que pasa es que yo adoro a las criaturas fantásticas, pero nadie lo entiende.

-Por eso amas a Alfred-dijo Eli-ya que es la única criatura capas de tragar como bestia diez hamburguesas en menos de cinco minutos, eso sí es fantástico.

Ante eso el ojiverde se sonrojo hasta las orejas, mientras Alfred sonreía triunfantemente, al igual que la chica.

-¡Ah!-pero su felicidad fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Feli!-llamo la chica, mientras accedía junto a los otros tres rubios a la casa, para encontrarse con…

-Algo le paso a Ludwig-comento triste el de ojos color miel, el cual tenía la mirada perdida en el desastre del suelo.

-Feli-susurro la chica.

-Ludwig, no tenía nada tirado, le paso algo, yo lo sé.

-Miren chicos-hablo Arthur, mientras mostraba un pergamino que se había encontrado en el suelo, casi junto a la maltratada puerta.

-¿Qué es eso Iggy?-pregunto Alfred, mientras se acercaba al de ojos verdes, al igual que los otros.

-No me llames así, idiot…es una notificación, y dice: _"Por decreto de el/la rey/reina de Hetarnia, su maravilloso/a majestad Francis/ca, se informa que el fauno Ludwig B. queda arrestado por la protección de un hijo de adán y por el cargo de ocultar información a la corona Pd: perdón pero en la oficina tenemos problemas con el género de su majestad."_

-¡Ve!...todo es mi culpa- comenzó a sollozar el pequeño de la familia-…si no me hubiera protegido…el.

-Tranquilo Feli, no fue tu culpa, tu no lo sabias-la castaña trato de consolarlo.

-Tenemos que rescatarlo, ve ̴.

Eso ultimo hiso pensar a Matthew, que si lo rescataban tendrían que ir al castillo, entonces….

-¡No!-grito el tímido chico-…no podemos ir.

-¿Por qué no? Bro-pregunto Alfred.

-Bueno…si a Ludwig le hicieron eso por ayudar a un humano, ¿qué nos podría pasar a nosotros?

-Tiene razón-comento Arthur, y por un minuto Matt estuvo tranquilo, ya que si el ojiverde decía eso, su tonto hermano le haría caso, entonces los demás también-…pero Ludwig fue muy amable y ayudo a Feli, así que lo más correcto sería ir a rescatarlo.

Sus sueños se vinieron abajo.

-¡Yeah! esa es la actitud Iggy-celebro el mayor de los hermanos-…y yo que pensaba que eras un viejo amargado.

-Git, yo no soy amargado-suspiro-en todo caso, tu eres un año mayor que yo.

Alfred no pudo objetar ante eso.

-Ve ̴, entonces ¿si iremos a rescatarlo?-pregunto Feliciano, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo.

-Yes, iremos-contesto el ojiazul.

-Y dime genio… ¿dónde está el castillo?-pregunto Arthur.

-Yo…no tengo ni la más mínima idea-contesto desalentado.

-Genial-dijo sarcásticamente el amigo de los chicos.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarlos-se escuchó una suave voz que provenía de afuera de la casa.

Y con eso salieron todos a ver de quien se trataba, cuál sería su sorpresa encontrarse con…

-Bu ̴buenas tardes….-dijo un chico, no más grande que ellos, tenía el cabello negro, con unos profundo ojos cafés; lo extraño de ese chico era que tenía unas lindas pero extrañas orejas de castor, al igual que la típica colita de esos animales-…me llamo Kiku, y él es...

-…-al lado del "castor", se encontraba otro igual, solo que este tenía cabello marrón, y unas orejas más grandes, aparte de que se encontraba dormido.

-…bueno él es Heracles.

-Buenas tardes, entonces ¿nos pueden ayudar?-pregunto cortésmente Arthur.

-Claro que sí-sonrió el chico.

-Oh que lindos-chillo Eli-… ¿son pareja?-pregunto sin pudor y de repente.

-…etto…bueno…-el castor que parecía tener rasgos japoneses su sonrojo todo, y comenzó a titubear-…si…

-¿Y quién es el uke?, ¿quién el seme?...¿por día cuantas veces lo han…-pero fue silenciada por la mano de Arthur y la Alfred.

-Lo sentimos mucho…-dijo el ojiverde.

-…es que casi no la sacamos a pasear…y no se sabe comportar-concluyo el ojiazul.

-Suéltenme-se movía bruscamente la de ojos verdes.

-Ve ̴, ¿entonces nos llevaran al castillo?-pregunto Feliciano, muy por aparte de la pelea que libraban los chicos con la chica.

-Bueno…antes de ir al castillo tendremos que pasar por nuestra casa.

-Nidito de amor-grito la castaña.

-…casa, para poder tomar víveres.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte bostezo, por parte del otro castor, el cual estaba abriendo los ojos, los cuales eran verdes-…son los elegidos…-comento antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Elegidos?-pregunto curioso el ojiazul.

Matt, solo bajo la mirado, algo le recordaba a Francis.

-Etto, se los explicaremos en casa, ahora este lugar no es seguro-agrego el castor pelinegro.

-Bueno vamos chicos-dijo Alfred, antes de comenzar a seguir a los dos castores, y que curiosamente el castor de pelo marrón podía caminar aun dormido.

Todos empezaron esa travesía, y todos iban con la idea de una nueva aventura, todos menos Matt, el cual con la mirada perdida hacia el punto donde el brujo le había señalado que era su castillo.

-Estaré haciendo lo correcto-comento para sí mismo, antes de seguir a sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>Bueno, se que tarde en actualizar este fic, una gran disculpa, pero bueno aqui esta, espero que sea de su agrado, y bueno, espero pronto subir alguno de los fics que tengo pendientes...<p>

**Nota1:** Tengo mi fic del **circo de lo magnifico**...la verdad todavia no me decido que final poner primero...asi que les preguntare**...¿qué prefieren?**

**a)** _el final rosa_

o

**b)** _el final negro (este biene con un cap extra que seria el cap. rojo)_

**...lamento etiquetarlos por colores, pero bueno ustedes se daran una idea de que se trata cada final por el color...**

Bueno eso es todo, espero no tardar mucho...y pues nos vemos!

**Proximo capitulo: El lobo de Turquia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. ni Hetalia, ni Narnia son de mi propiedad...Arthur pertenece a Alfred y Tino a Berwald...por los siglos de los siglos amen.**

**Advertencias: ninguna...mi disclaimer...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tercera parte: El lobo de Turquía<strong>

Los chicos seguían a los "castores" los cuales los guiaban por nevados senderos, donde las paredes de roca se alzaban de un lado y de otro, los árboles se movían ante el frio viento que soplaba en esos momentos…todo era calma y armonía…

-Maldita sea Alfred no camines tan cerca de mí-reclamaba a el ojiverde al ver la cercanía que mantenía el mayor de los Jones con él.

-Pero lo hago porque te quiero I-g-g-y.

-Bloody hell no me llames así, y mucho menos deletreado.

-I-g-g-y.

El "castor" asiático veía algo entretenido al par de jovencitos.

-¿Así son siempre?-se atrevió a preguntarle al pequeño rubio, que al parecer iba en su propio mundo.

-Ah…si…-contesto al salir de sus pensamientos-…a veces más que otras.

Pronto llegaron a una especie de planicie donde podían ver a lo lejos una pequeña casa construida de ramitas, esta se encontraba cubierta por la nieve, pero al ver el humo blanco que salía de la chimenea, se dieron cuenta que era un lugar acogedor.

-Ve ̴, es muy linda.

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente Kiku.

Y así caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa de castores, no sin antes disfrutar de la presa congelada que daba al lugar más encanto.

Kiku invito a pasar a todos, y estos entraron presurosos por entrar un poco en calor, todos menos Matthew, el cual se dio cuenta que desde ahí, aun se podía ver el punto que el brujo le había señalado, ahí estaba el castillo del brujo blanco Francis.

-¿Te gusta el paisaje?-pregunto de repente Heracles, el cual veía algo serio al joven de los ojos lilaceos.

-Etto…es muy bonito-contesto tímidamente, por el susto que se llevó y porque era una mentira, después de eso se metió a la casa con los demás.

* * *

><p>-…y así fue como conocí a Ludwig-termino su relato el ojimiel.<p>

-No hay duda de que Ludwig-san, se encuentra en el castillo de la bruja Francisca-complemento el "castor" de negra cabellera.

-¡Ludwig! Fue mi culpa-comenzó a decir Feliciano, aun recriminándose lo sucedido.

-No te preocupes…aún tenemos esperanza-dijo de repente el otro castor, pero después se volvió a dormir sobre la mesa.

-Heracles-san tiene razón...el brujo Francis no actúa tan precipitadamente.

-Un minuto… ¿qué no era bruja?-pregunto Arthur, el cual dejó de lado su taza de té.

-Etto -comenzó z explicar el japonés-…digamos que el género de el/la brujo/a Francis/ca…es un misterio.

A todos ahí les bajo una gotita de la cabeza.

-Pero lo que sí sabemos es que no actúa tan precipitadamente…además todavía tenemos a "Roma".

-¿Quién es "Roma"?-pregunto Alfred.

-No creo que seas tan estúpido como para no saberlo-aclaro Kiku.

-Bueno, él es estúpido por naturaleza, pero yo tampoco sé quién es "Roma"-comento el de cejas pobladas.

-¿Qué no lo conocéis?

Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.

-"Roma" es simple y sencillamente…

-Un pervertido-contesto Heracles, sin siquiera despertase.

-¡Heracles-san!-llamo algo avergonzado el menor de los "castores"-…bueno…si es eso…pero también él es el verdadero rey de Hetarnia.

Todos suspiraron asombrados.

-Y ahora los está esperando en la "mesa de piedra".

-¿Nos esperan?-pregunto la chica de ojos verdes.

-Ni siquiera saben sobre la profecía-hablo algo alterado el japonés.

-¿Profecía?

El "castor" de ascendencia oriental suspiro, esa sería un largo día-…bueno cuenta la profecía…_que cuando una hija de Eva, tres hijos de Adán y el "amigo" de uno de estos en el trono estén sentados…los malos momentos habrán terminado…derrotaran al brujo-bruja transexual…y muy felices se irán a pescar._

-¿Qué clase de rima es esa?-pregunto Arthur.

-Bueno yo no la invente, así viene en los antiguos textos-se defendió Kiku.

-¿Y creen que somos nosotros?-volvió a decir Arthur-…al menos se que yo no entro dentro de esa categoría.

-Pero Iggy…tú eres el "amigo".

-No.

-Pero tienen que ser ustedes…"Roma" ya está reclutando a las tropas.

-¿Tropas?-pregunto algo asustado Feliciano.

-Mamá nos sacó de una guerra, no podemos meternos en otra-dijo la castaña.

-Pero "Roma" ye recluto a los soldados más fuertes y ya les designo sus carpas.

-Oh esperen un segundo…dos soldados…fuertes…en una carpa…-comenzó a fantasear la chica-…pensándolo mejor…

En eso la chica vio el rostro atemorizado del chico de cabello castaño, así que dejo de lado su preciado sentido fujosho-…lo siente, nosotros no somos guerreros, no luchamos…-"No pienses en yaoi Eli"-…tenemos que proteger a nuestros hermanitos…-"No pienses en yaoi Eli"-…y Alfred a su uke..-"Ya pensaste en yaoi Eli"-…aunque si lo pensamos detenidamente…

-¡El héroe los salvara a todos!-grito el ojiazul poniéndose en pose heroica-…así traeré la paz de vuelta a sus vidas, devolviéndoles las sonrisas a los niños…impartiendo una democracia justa…donde todos sean libres…

Y así con ese discurso heroico Alfred se siguió los próximos quince minutos, mientras en su lugar sentadito y calladito Matt solo pensaba…pensaba…eso no estaba en sus planes, se suponía que en ese lugar l seria el que resaltara…y ahora…al parecer su hermano también se quedaría con eso…no era justo…nunca lo era…por otro lado…el tal Francis no parecía ser tan malo…la verdad todavía no le daba oportunidad para conocerlo…tal vez era tiempo de luchar por lo que quería…volteo a ver por la diminuta ventana e l casa…y todavía por ahí podía ver aquel punto…donde su destino estaba….

-…y así con los colores de la libertad y el poder del pueblo…yo Alfred F. Jones y ,mi amado Arthur…

-Trágame tierra-comento el mencionado.

-….rescataremos a esta nación de las manos de la opresión…llenaremos los espacio que dejo la corrupción…

-Hey intento de héroe-lo llamo el de cejas pobladas.

-Oye Iggy estaba en la mejor parte-se quejó el de gafas.

-Por si no te diste cuenta Matt no está.

-¿Matt?...¿quién es Matt?...

-Tu hermano imbécil…

-Ah…-lo pensó por unos segundos-… ¿qué?... ¿qué le paso?...¿dónde se fue mi Matty?

-Matt ya había estado en Hetarnia antes-pregunto Heracles saliendo de su sueño.

-Ve ̴ si-contesto el ojimiel.

-Lo sabía, desde que lo vi, supe que ese niño no tramaba nada bueno, por eso lo observaba…

-Heracles –san usted estaba dormido.

-Ah, sí es cierto-se volvió a quedar dormido.

-Entonces el…

* * *

><p>Salieron corriendo rápido, la cuesta estaba demasiado inclinada, y más con la nieve que los hacia caer…pronto subieron más y ahí pudieron ver el imponente castillo que brillaba ante el casi obscuro firmamento…y también pudieron apreciar como una puerta se cerraba ante sus ojos…<p>

_Matthew había ido con la bruja o el brujo._

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo pude permitir que pasara esto?-gritaba enfurecido Alfred ya en la casa de Kiku y Heracles-…todo es mi culpa.<p>

-Alfred…-lo intentaba llamar Arthur.

-¡Es mi hermano y no supe cuidarlo!

-Alfred…

-¡Todo es mi culpa!

-Jones…

-¡Si le hubiera prestado más atención!

Arthur suspiro…la verdad no quería llegar a eso…pero era su última opción para tranquilizar al americano que estaba a dos segundos de comenzar a destrozar la casita de los "castores".

-Alfy ̴…-lo llamo con un tono algo dulce, y claro que dio resultado-…no fue tu culpa, Matt sabía algo que nosotros no…así que ahora nuestra única opción es ir con "Roma"…pera que nos ayude a salvarlo.

-…-el chico de orbes azules quedo en shock, al igual que el resto.

* * *

><p>A pesar de tener una fachada de hielo, el interior era muy…<p>

-Cálido…-o eso es lo que se le podía decir, al decorado estilo francés que tenía ante sus ojos.

Había grandes cuadros de diferentes estilos, la mayoría desnudos…las cortinas eran de colores vivos, y de telas finas…se podía ver algunas columnas de estilo clásico por aquí y por allá, mientras varios olores de perfumes se esparcían por el lugar…pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la gran colección que tenia de esculturas de tamaño real de animales y seres mágicos que el francés tenía en su corredor.

-Qué lugar tan colorido ¿verdad Kumachi?

El osito prefirió ignorar el mal uso que le dio a su nombre.

-O pero si es mon petit Matthew-de repente salió el brujo feliz a abrazar al chico-pensé que me habías olvidado…pero aquí estas tú y tus…-volteo a ver a todos lados-…¿y tus hermanos?...

-Bueno ellos…-intento buscar algo que decirle al brujo, pero este puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Matt no te preocupes…te mostrare una habitación para que descanses-le sonrió al pequeño.

El chico rubio se sentía mal, ya que el brujo Francis era muy bueno, y él había pensado mal acerca de él…así que estaría bien si les digiera que…

-…no los traje hasta aquí…pero están en la casita de los castores.

-Hohohoho…luego veré que los traigan…mientras porque no te pones cómodo…vamos…sé que nos divertiremos, mucho.

* * *

><p>-Saquid-llamo el francés a uno de sus sirvientes, ya había dejado al pequeño en su habitación para que descansara un poco.<p>

-¿Me llamo usted su majestad?-pregunto un joven alto de piel morena, cabello castaño y con un antifaz que cubrió sus ojos, este aparte tenía una orejas de lobo grises y una esponjada cola del mismo color.

-Si Saquid, me he enterado de que hay unos niños merodeando por la casa de los castores, ve ye investiga.

-Como diga su majestad- y luego de so se retiró.

Francis se quedó viendo la puerta por donde salió el "lobo", y luego se paró, quería ir a ver al chico, el cual en los últimos días no paro de pensar….

_¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con él?_

* * *

><p>Estaban preparando los víveres que ocuparían para su viaje, el cual según Kiku era algo largo.<p>

-Kiku…¿tienes pasta?

-Lo siento Feliciano-kun, se acabó el otro día.

-Que mal.

En eso escucharon unos gruñidos acercándose al lugar.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Elizaveta.

-Son "lobos"-señaló por la ventana el japonés, mientras señalaba al montón de "lobos" que estaban rodeando la casa.

-Saquid-menciono entre dientes el griego, el cual había despertado de golpe y adquirido otra actitud, mientras cogía un arma.

-Vamos Heracles-san, tenemos que irnos.

Y así después de galonear un buen rato al "castor" castaño, pudieron escapar por un túnel subterráneo que había en la casa.

El túnel estaba húmedo, y demasiado obscuro, de no ser por las velas que cargaban Kiku, Arthur y Alfred.

De repente Feliciano comenzó a voltear para todos lados, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, y con eso volteo a ver a su hermana mayor.

-¿Y Lovino?-pregunto Feliciano, al darse cuenta que su gemelo no había venido con ellos.

* * *

><p>-Bastardos-llamaba desesperadamente Lovino al ver que sus hermanos no aparecían-… dejen de esconderse.<p>

De repente se escuchó una puerta abriéndose, y luego…

-¿Quién rompió mi ventana?-la voz de un hombre, que seguramente era el profesor, se escuchó no muy lejos de la posición donde estaba.

-Maldición…

* * *

><p>Pronto estuvieron afuera del túnel, y salieron a una parte un tanto más nevada, donde iniciaría su travesía hasta la "mesa de piedra".<p>

Alfred bajo la indicación de Kiku comenzó a sellar la salida con una gran roca, y pronto ya no había forma de que se pudiera salir por ahí.

-Oh…no-de repente escucharon mencionar a Heracles.

Voltearon a verlo para descubrir que entre sus manos sostenía a un gatito de piedra.

-Heracles-san-lo llamo el japonés.

-Maldito turco, convirtió a mis gatos en piedra- y eso era verdad, pues alrededor de ahí, había muchos gatos en la misma situación.

* * *

><p>-Bueno para poder llegar a la mesa de piedra, tendremos que cruzar el rio Helado-señalo Kiku.<p>

-¿Congelado?

-Eso es lo que pasa después de cien años.

* * *

><p>Iban caminando sobre la congeladora superficie, y aunque llevaban un buen rato ahí, les parecía como si no hubieran avanzado nada.<p>

-Ve ̴, estoy cansado-comento el pequeño de ojos miel.

-Iggy…¿quieres que te cargue?

-Alégate de mí git.

-Sabes que quieres que te lleve en brazos-canturreo el de gafas.

-En cuanto sigan así, van a derretir el hielo con su calentura-les reclamo la joven de ojos verdes.

-¡Claro que no!-grito Arthur.

Caminaron por un rato más, cuando de repente escucharon un ruido que al principio no pudieron identificar, hasta que se hiso más fuerte y cercano.

-¡Corran es el trineo de la bruja-brujo!-grito Kiku, mientras les hacía señas de que apresuraran.

Y así os cuatro jóvenes, y los dos "castores" comenzaron a acelerar se, intentando buscar un lugar para refugiarse.

Pronto vieron un bosque creciendo al frente de ellos, así que se adentraron, y pronto vieron un fallo en el terreno, y decidieron meterse en este para que no los vieran.

Ya no se escuchaba ruido, como si el trineo se hubiese ido, pero no tardo mucho para que una silueta se reflejara en la nieve que tenían frente a sus ojos, pero la cual pronto se retiró del lugar.

Esperaron unos minutos, hasta que Alfred le galo la manga a su amigo

-Arthur-lo llamo bajito Alfred-iré a investigar…no llores por mí…ya que pronto volve…

-Ve de una maldita vez Alfred-agrego el rubio de ojos verdes.

Alfred se paró, y fue saliendo del escondite. Mientras los otros no escuchaba nada hasta que…

-¡Ahhhh!-se escuchó el típico grito que siempre hacia.

Los demás no lo pensaron dos veces, para ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero cuál sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con este con una expresión de niño pequeño, al ver a…

-Moi. Moi…¡ Feliz Navidad !…vengo a dejarles sus regalos…¿no es así? Su-san…

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí esta otro capítulo…originalmente, lo iba a hacer más corto…pero quería llegar hasta esta parte…bueno espero que les haya gustado….realmente este fic se escribe solo…hoy escribí este capítulo en unas dos-tres horas…el problema es sentarme a escribirlo…pero bueno…el próximo capítulo será…<em>

_**Capítulo 4: Santa-Tino y Su-reno**_

…**me gusto el nombre del próximo capítulo suena algo kawaii…lo siento se me pego un poco del espíritu de Finlandia!**

**Pd: perdonen la ortografía...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia, ni Narnia son de mi propiedad...Arthur pertenece a Alfred y Tino a Berwald...así es y así será por los siglos de los siglos amen.

**Advertencias:…**un Arthur celoso…y un Berwald posesivo…?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Santa-Tino y Su-reno<strong>

-Moi…moi… ¡feliz Navidad!…vengo a dejarles sus regalos… ¿no es así? Su-san…

-Hum…-limito a contestar un chico que se encontraba sentado en el trineo, era alto, rubio; detrás de unas gafas se podían ver unos ojos aguamarina; llevaba puestas unas astas de reno como disfraz, y aunque se veía "lindo" con estas, su expresión daba un poco de miedo.

-Ve ̴, felices fiestas Santa-dijo el castaño, mientras sonreía.

-Lo son, desde que ustedes llegaron.

-Un momento… ¿eres Santa?-pregunto algo intrigada la chica.

-Moi…si-contesto con una gran sonrisa-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno no te ofendas…pero acaso ¿Santa Claus no era…-comenzó a explicar Arthur.

-Un viejo panzón con barba-termino de decir Alfred-sin ofenderlo claro.

-Ah?

-Sí, es que tú eres…-el ojiazul vio de arriba a abajo a Santa, quien era un chico de no más de veinte años, de cabello rubio, ojos violetas con un toque de inocencia, piel blanca como la leche, y una sonrisa llena de pureza-…eres muy lindo.

Arthur ante el comentario que acababa de dirigirle Alfred a Santa, se volteo enojado, tratando de controlar su ira.

-Jajaja, yo no lo creo-decía algo sonrojado el chico de pupilas lilas.

Mientras tanto en el trineo el chico veía de mala forma al escandaloso ojiazul.

-Claro que sí… tu eres un muy ukeable!-dijo entusiasmada la chica.

Una gotita bajo por el rostro de Santa.

-Bueno…yo soy Santa…aunque pueden decirme Tino…y él es Berwald mi acompañante… ¿no es así Su-san?

-Hum-contesto el mencionado.

-Ve ̴, y ¿por qué lleva puestas esas astas de reno?-pregunto con algo de inocencia el menor de los hermanos.

-Bueno…insistió mucho en venir conmigo…pero la verdad es que pensé que asustaría a los niños con su expresión, y bueno creo que las astas lo compensan un poquito-explico el chico rubio en tono bajito, para que Berwald no lo escuchara.

Y al final el sueco no los escucho.

-Creíamos que eras la bruja…brujo…lo que sea-decía con cierto tono de molestia Arthur.

-Oh, lo siento mucho…-se trató de excusar el ojivioleta, y luego se volteo a ver a su compañero-…creo que ya es momento de pintar el trineo de otro color ¿no crees?-sonrió el chico.

-Hum- volvió a "contestar" el chico de ojos aguamarina.

-Lo que no entiendo es…bueno Ludwig me había comentado que en Hetarnia nunca era Navidad-comento Feliciano.

-No desde hacía mucho que aquí no había Navidad-decía algo desanimado Tino, mientras el sueco miraba algo mal al castaño por haber hecho que el finlandés se desanimara-…pero ustedes la han traído de vuelta-volvió a sonreír.

Santa, se acercó al trineo, y en la parte de atrás tenía un gran saco blanco, el cual parecía bastante pesado.

Alfred al ver que este era muy grande y al ver la complexión de Tino se acercó para bajarlo el mismo….acción que no paso desapercibida por cierto ojiverde.

Pero cuál sería la sorpresa del de gafas a ver que no podía con el saco, esta estaba demasiado pesado.

-Hahaha-Tino soltó una leve pero linda risita, para después apartar a Alfred, y con una sola mano, bajo el saco, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, bueno casi todos…Arthur lo miraba algo mal y Berwald parecía a estar acostumbrado.

Luego el finlandés abrió el gran saco, metió una mano y comenzó a rebuscar entre las cosas, hasta que se topó con lo que buscaba.

-Feliciano-el mencionado abrió los ojos ante la idea de recibir un regalo-…esta es la salsa boloñesa más poderosa del mundo…unas solas gotas y curaran todo…hasta un platillo inglés -Santa le entrego una botellita de mediano tamaño, era de vidrio con una forma muy estilizada y adentro contenía una espacie de salsa rojiza-…y bueno no ceo que vayas a ocupar eso…literalmente…no creo que la puedas usar…-y con eso le entrego una daga en su funda.

-Ve ̴ gracias Santa-dijo el chico ojimiel feliz por lo que recibió.

* * *

><p>-Elizaveta-la chica se acercó más al escuchar su nombre-…este ¿sartén?...si este sartén es para ti…creo que te servirá muy bien en campo de batalla…creo-luego busco algo más dentro del saco, pero cuando lo encontró los colores se le subieron al rostro-…creo que este doujinshi es para ti.<p>

La ojiverde recibió un cuadernillo, el cual tenía por título:

"_El amor entre guerra Hitler x Mussolini R-18 Solo para adultos"_

-¡Ahhh! eres el mejor Santa-soltó un grito tipo fangirl, mientras se ponía a hojear el número que tanto había esperado.

-Por cierto…creo que no tienes problemas para que te escuchen, pero en dado caso que necesites de alguien…solo has sonar esto-y con eso Santa le mostro un especie de cuerno de batalla.

-Ah sí…sí…déjalo por ahí-dijo la chica, la cual estaba embobada por su nuevo material yaoi.

* * *

><p>-Arthur-el chico solo arqueo una ceja-…toma este arco y estas flechas como regalo de Navidad- con eso le entrego lo ya mencionado-…y ahora estos scones para defenderte del enemigo.<p>

-¿Qué acaso no sería al revés?...los scones de regalo y las flechas para defenderme.

-Moi… lo dije bien…créeme se lo que digo.

* * *

><p>-Y Alfred…creo que el momento de que utilices esto casi llega- y así le entrego al emocionado chico una espada y un escudo, Alfred casi se desmaya cuando los tomo entre sus brazos.<p>

-Recuerden son herramientas no…-no pudo a completar lo que quería decir, ya que casi recibe un corteen la cara, ya que Alfred estaba jugando con ella.

Tino logro esquivar el golpe, al mismo tiempo que intentaba explicarles que sus regalos eran herramientas no juguetes…pero el ojiazul parecía no querer escuchar…y seamos honestos su paciencia no era eterna…así que no se sabe de dónde, saco un rifle y soltó un tiro al cielo…y con eso todos pero absolutamente todos se quedaron quietos.

-Creo que ya puedo hablar...-guardo su rifle y volvió a sonreír-…moi…como les decía sus regalos son herramientas…no juguetes-y lo último lo recalco.

Los chicos asintieron.

-Hahaha, creo que ya es momento de seguir con el recorrido, las cosas se acumulan durante cien años…

Así los chicos se fueron despidiendo de Santa, hasta que llegó el turno de Alfred, el cual se lanzó a abrazarlo, ante la mirada indignada de Arthur.

-Santa eres genial…aunque algo loco…pero eres genial…y muy lindo…

Pero ese abrazo no pudo durar más tiempo, pues Berwald no aguanto más, y lo arrebato de los brazos del ojiazul, abrasando ahora posesivamente a Tino.

-M´ e´posa-lo abrazo más.

-Su-san…no digas esas cosas-el rostro del ojilila estaba rojo.

-P´ro eres m´linda e´posa-y al terminar de decir eso, beso dulcemente al chico de menor estatura.

-Ohyaa…Su-san no hagas eso-su rostro era todo un poema.

-Te qu´ro.

Y ante eso el chico rubio ya no peleo, solo se dejó abrazar por el sueco.

* * *

><p>Elizabeta había visto todo, así que era hora de investigar un poco.<p>

-¿Son pareja?

-S´ es mi e´sposa.

-¿Pero sabes que él es un chico?

-L´se…

-Entonces ¿no sería mejor decirle esposo?

-No.. por q´e yo lo amo d´masiado…y es lo m´s imp´rtante para mí.

-Awww que lindo…¿lo han hecho?

-S´

-¡Su-san!

-P´ro es la verdad…

-¿Cuántas veces lo han hecho?

-M´chas….de hech´esta mañ´na…

-Su…nunca hablas pero cuando lo haces es para contar intimidades...¿verdad?-el rostro de Tino no podía estar más rojo.

-Hum.

-¿Cuál es el lugar más loco donde la han hecho?

-En el trineo ¿contenta?-se adelantó a decir el finlandés.

-P´ro Tino…q´é hay de es´ vez d´bajo del árb´l de Navid´d de esa f´milia r´sa.

-Ahhh…pensé que ya lo habías olvidado.

-J´mas.

-Bueno ya es tiempo de irnos-y con eso el ojivioleta empujo hasta el trineo a Berwald.

Tino se subió también, y mientras jalaba la correa de los renos se despedía de los chicos.

-T´-el sueco señalo a Alfred-…al´jate de m´e´posa…p´ra eso lo t´enes a el- y ahora señalaba a Arthur, mientras abrazaba posesivamente a Santa.

El finlandés ya no soporto más y le dio la señala a los renos para que avanzaran, y así después de unos minutos se podían ver a lo lejos.

-Alfred, hermano…¿no te da pena interferir en un matrimonio?

-Ah?-el ojiazul no entendió lo que Eli dijo.

-Y tu Arthur…¿no puedes controlar a tu hombre?

-Bloody hell you era crazy women!

Y así los visitantes siguieron discutiendo un rato, mientras los "castores" que habían visto todo sentados a una prudente distancia, pensaban si era correcto llevarlos ante Roma…o mejor perderlos en el bosque y hacerle un gran favor a Hetarnia…

* * *

><p><strong>Extra (nunca antes visto en la película):<strong>

-Su-san…te he explicado muchas veces que no soy tu esposa-decía con un toque de enfado el finlandés, mientras guiaba el trineo en el bosque.

-Per´ lo er´s.

-Su…eres un caso perdido-decía resignado Tino-pero no eran necesarias las exhibiciones en público.

-Per´ Alfred se pr´pasaba c´ntigo.

-Claro que no.

-Pus´ sus man´s sobre t´.

-No.

-T´ propuso alg´ ind´coroso.

-Busca un mejor pretexto.

-T´nia que marc´r territor´o.

-Ohyaaa…¿qué estás haciendo?-el ojilila sintió una mano intentando pasar por debajo de sus ropas.

- Marc´n do territor´o.

-Pero Su…tú no eres un animal...solo ellos lo hacen.

Berwald señalo sus astas de reno-Ves.

Tino iba a reclamar y explicarle que solo eran un disfraz, pero en ese momento fue silenciado por un apasionado beso…tenían en claro que el sueco era más un hombre de acción que de palabras…pero eso era ridículo.

Esa tarde los regalos no llegaron…bueno no para todos…

-Ósea tipo…¿qué son esos sonidos?-pregunto un "mapache"…que se encontraba pintando sus uñas de rosa-ósea como que es algo molesto.

-No quiero saber-contesto el otro "mapache" quien respondía al nombre Toris, y estaba en estado de negación.

-…-otro "mapache" de nombre Eduard tenía los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar…"Su…no tan fuerte…ve más lento"…"T´no"…"Oh más Su"…" Er´s tan estr´cho"…"Ahhh Su…eres tan grande"…"Muy grande"… "Mmmg ahhh me partes en dos Su".

En eso llego el menor de los "mapaches"…Ravis, quien de inmediato escucho los sonidos coffgemidoscoff de afuera de su casa y la pregunta que hiso el polaco-Ah, esos sonidos…es claro que a alguien se lo están cogiend…-pero no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Toris le tapó la boca.

-A veces eres muy honesto-suspiro Eduard.

-Ósea tipo…solo alguien está marcando territorio-dedujo "inteligentemente" el "mapache" rubio, Feliks.

Pobre familia de "mapaches"…esa noche no durmieron.

* * *

><p>Hola…aquí otro capítulo…y bueno quise hacer uno solo donde fuera para Santa…espero que les haya gustado pues yo me divertí mucho haciéndolo para ustedes…en especial el extra.<p>

Y bueno con respecto a mi fic: **Bajo el efecto del alcohol**…todos los reviews me piden una pareja diferente…nadie ha coincidido así que aquí les dejo la lista de los capítulos que ya tengo planeados por el momento…los otros todavía tengo que pensar en la idea central...luego les pondre el titulo a los que me faltan:

-Finlandés…atrevido (Sufin).

-Sueco…hablador (otro Sufin).

-Noruego…tierno (Dinamarca x Noruega)

-Letón…travieso (Sealand x Letonia)

-Romano…cariñoso (España x Romano)

-Austriaco…seductor (Prussia x Austria)

-Canadiense…pervertido (Francia x Canada)

-Italiano...depresivo (Alemania x Italia)

-Alemán...sentimental (otro Alemania x Italia)

...dijanme cual de estos quieren y bueno...lego les hare saber los demas titulos...me faltan el danes...el americano...el escoses...y muchos mas.

Nos vemos!


End file.
